As value, use, access, and demand corresponding to video content distribution continue to increase, content viewers have come to expect that their television receivers offer a number of robust and useful features. Companies are expected to compete to provide better viewer experiences and more tailored service offerings.
There is a need in the television service provider space to provide enhanced viewing features tailored to needs of individual viewers.